1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to apparatus for feeding animals. In particular, the invention relates to pet feeders which may be adjusted for height.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bowls for holding food and water for dogs and cats are traditionally made to sit on the floor. This can be inconvenient for larger breeds of dogs and other large pets, which have to lean over at a steep angle to reach the bowls. It can also be inconvenient for the owner to bend to the floor to set the bowls down, fill them with food and water and retrieve them.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,629, issued to Wix, teaches a structure using a vertical support member and a frame member, both made from square metal tubing. The frame member is shaped to hold a bowl and has brackets attached to the support member with bolts and wing nuts. The frame member can be set to a different height by detaching the bolts and nuts, moving the bracket to a different set of holes, and reinstalling the bolts and wing nuts. The structure is not designed to collapse into a small space when not in use.
A need remained for a pet feeding apparatus that can collapse into a small space when not in use. A structure with a minimum number of parts was desired, as was a structure that does not require that small pieces of mounting hardware be taken apart and reassembled for each readjustment of height. Also, as always, a less expensive apparatus that is easier to use was desired.